Juzo Sakakura
Juzo Sakakura (逆蔵 十三 Sakakura Jūzō) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, as well as a participant in the Final Killing Game. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, his title was Ultimate Boxer (超高校級の「ボクサー」chō kōkō kyū no "bokusā."). After he graduated, he took a job as the Head of Hope's Peak Academy Security, although it's later revealed that his true intentions were to investigate the school for Kyosuke Munakata. Juzo is a member of Future Foundation and the leader of the 6th Division. He is the executive in control of the Special Crime Investigation Unit featured in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. During the Final Killing Game, Juzo unwittingly triggered Daisaku Bandai's NG Code. Later on, he was stabbed by Kyosuke, as he mistakenly believed Juzo was a member of Ultimate Despair for lying about Junko Enoshima, when in reality he was blackmailed by her. In Side: Future #11, he is revealed to have survived his wound and cut his arm off in order to prevent the bracelet from putting him to sleep at the end of the time limit. He succumbs to his wounds, becoming the tenth victim overall, but not before ending the Final Killing Game in a final act of love and devotion to Kyosuke. Appearance Juzo is a man in his mid-twenties, around 25 at youngest (about 20-21 in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair). He is a tall, muscular man with an intimidating stature. He has short dark greenish grey hair, pink eyes, and tan skin. He wears a heavy dark-colored jacket with thick fur trimming and a red crest on his left shoulder. Underneath, he wears a white muscle shirt, black pants, and long black boots. His Future Foundation ID is pinned to the reverse side of his jacket's top button. Personality Juzo is rough and prone to violence. He has a harsh way of speaking and he is accustomed to bullying others to get his point across. He is described by Misaki Asano as "the most aggressive person in Future Foundation." People who work underneath him in the 6th Division are constantly fearful when he is around. He acts short-tempered, but can restrain himself and become serious when needed. In Danganronpa Gaiden, he is shown to be calculating and carefulーdevising an undercover operation in order to confront Killer Killer. He is also resourceful during the Final Killing Game, making use of his environment to create weapons, like an office chair or a pipe, to avoid triggering his own NG Code. In his official profile, it's stated that Juzo is often misunderstood due to his appearance and behavior, and only a few understand his true intentions. Despite his harshness, he hates people who care more about protecting themselves than protecting others—which is shown by his disgust at Hope's Peak's actions trying to cover up Natsumi and Sato's murders to preserve their reputation. He also cares very much about his friends; he is incredibly loyal to Kyosuke, described as willing to "dirty his hands without regret" for him. He is even willing to sacrifice himself for his beliefs, valuing Kyosuke's life over his own. He is also close with Chisa Yukizome, and treats her as an equal, though being a serious person himself he is consistently annoyed with how carried away she could get. Even with his friendship with the two of them, Juzo has a deeper insecurity of being left out of the group due to Chisa and Kyosuke having a closer relationship. He is also jealous of Chisa, because he secretly has romantic feelings for Kyosuke as well. Due to being closeted and wanting his friends to be happy, Juzo doesn't tell them about these feelings. He also seems to fear that he might get abandoned if they found out about it. He has a strong desire to please Kyosuke and has insecurities over constantly screwing up his plans. He makes a pledge to never disappoint him again, which is revealed to be the reason why he was so bent on chasing Makoto and the others, along with the fact that Makoto defeated Junko Enoshima before he could. Juzo shows concern when Kyosuke is in danger, and worries over his wounds, despite having severe injuries himself. Being seen as useful to Kyosuke is the one thing that seems to make him happiest. He is mostly seen smiling, joking and generally showing a more softer side only in Kyosuke's company. Juzo is stated to have a lot of pride and other people finding out about his sexuality is one of his worst fears, especially considering his status as the world champion and his country's rather negative views of homosexuality. Junko uses this to her advantage, forcing Juzo into a position where he has to choose between protecting his own pride and betraying Kyosuke. He betrays Kyosuke, which makes him feel very guilty and angry with himself. It appears that at one point he was finally ready to tell Kyosuke about his feelings, but he died before that could happen. Trivia *In Side: Despair #10, he is confirmed to be in love with Kyosuke. Gallery Chisa protects Hajime from Juzo's punch.png Sakakura_defeated.jpg Sakakura's_wrath.JPG Juzo_attacks_Ryota.png Juzo's_death.png|Juzo Sakakura's death Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Deceased Category:Book Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Wrathful Category:Anti Hero Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Antagonists Category:The Messiah Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Defectors Category:Sophisticated